1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of signal detection, and more particularly to a differential signal detecting device.
2. Description of Related Arts
The differential signal detecting devices are for detecting the differential signals. As is known to the ones skilled in the art, the physically connected devices of the differential signal detecting device may introduce the noises, which is inimical to the signal receivers. Usually, in order to filter the noises, it is necessary to process the differential signals with a threshold detection, i.e., only the differential signals whose amplitudes surpass the preset threshold value are recognized as valid and then normally received; the differential signals whose amplitudes is lower than the preset threshold value are recognized as invalid and then rejected by the receiver.
According to the prior arts, the differential signal detecting device is unable to highly precisely detect the amplitude of the high-speed differential signals whose frequencies are over gigahertz and thus is unable to satisfy the requirements of the high precision and the high speed simultaneously. It is quite common to sacrifice the detection precision to satisfy the requirement of the high speed.
Thus it is necessary to provide a differential signal detecting device which overcomes the above disadvantages.